


(unexplored) Possibilities

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Experimentation, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her back is stiff and her posture tense as she waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(unexplored) Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited drabble written for femslash100 at dreamwidth/lj.  
> I am not sure if I'm going to add more chapters or make a collection of drabbles... either way there will be more!

It is not something they have talked about, definitely not something they have ever done, together or on their own, as far as she knows. And yet, Lydia can't suppress _can't ignore_ the sticky sweet, the pleased, feeling slowly trickling down her veins at the sight of her girlfriend seated at her feet.

Where she told her to sit, where she told her to stay.

Her back is stiff and her posture tense as she waits. Lydia is not sure what to do now, what would be considered the appropriate course of action. So, she does what seems natural to her, what her body wants her to do.

She bends forward and places a hand on the back of Erica's neck. Her fingers curl around the pale column barely grazing the skin. Lydia's grip gets firmer until she feels the muscles loosening under her touch.

She does not move for the next half an hour, neither does the girl at her feet.


End file.
